fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Big Changes
Hey Guys! This my Movie Prequel of Diary of a Wimpy Kid Dog Days. So Enjoy! (PS I don't own DOAWK) Chapter 1: Greg, You Changed Greg Heffley is run to the sun in no time, his Mom and Dad is run next to Greg and They get in the field. and Rodrick (like Big in this Dream), Pick up Greg in his hand, and Greg Sream with a Teenage Voice and he wake up! Oh no, ''Greg Thinked. ''I'm Changing! I'm going tell Mom and Dad. In the dining room with Manny and Rodrick, Greg's Mom tell him, "Greg, you got to get up!" Rodrick said, "Man, it Greg look it me with his 'kid likey' voice, I'm not the one to have a big ear full of funge." Greg went down steps and he mumbled, "Hey guys, Mom, Dad, what's up?" "Hey Greg, your looking fine but, what are you mumbling?" Said Mom with a fool and gameing. finaly, Greg said with a not alot Teenage Voice, "Well, See my voice I'm Changed." They all not seen what Greg's changed voice is not O.K. "How you voice is so low?" His Mom said. "Well, I... uhhh.." Greg don't know Mom's gress. but said, "I'm not trying to like caddy." "who 'caddy'?" ask Greg's Mom. Greg said, "I Don't know." Greg's POV I'm Thinking what happing to me and Rodrick, My Bro said, "What you Thinking of your Voice you sounded like me!" But mine is not some as Rodrick, I said, "Well Think of my Voice, we going to play some Music?" He said, "Yes let Play some Music!" Rodrick's POV: I'm just put my Laptop to a spacker to make us make some music and we hear some nickaback. few music later, Manny said, "Alvin and the Chipmunks, Chipmunks, Chipmunks!" "No Manny this is not came for!" I said, "Hey Greg, tell Manny to look the CD he maded and Play it!" Greg's POV: I'm not a Chipmunk Fan, They Sing high voices, Ok? I look to the CD it said 'We Are the Chipmunks' I said, "No, Go in you room, OK?" "O.K." Manny said. No-one's POV: Greg get the movie called 'The Foot' so Rodrick can see it. "Greg, This movie is for teens, your bud srame like a little girl or something.." said Rodrick. He not to Rodrick, He see a Annoying Orange video on the his Laptop, a Orange said, "Hey, cubby carry!" "I'm not a cubby carry!!"said a little apple. Greg think is so funny. Rodrick come by and said, "Hey, like cubby carrys?" "do you minded?" said Greg. "You thinking do we just dance?" Rodrick said. "Are you out your mind?" Greg said. "Yes let's Dance!" They all set out a Kenet of Greg's Xbox 360. and they put Just Dance 2 & 4 on Xbox disc in the Xbox. First, Greg think of a Song, "I Know, Tik Tok." "Play it" Rodrick said in matter. so, the song played. Greg is bust the move than Rodrick, and when the song end, Greg tell Rodrick, "Why keep my Teen Voice a Leek?" "Nope, Greg, it need a time." Said Rodrick "a Time?" "a Time." Chapter 2: Life of a Kid with a Teenage Voice When he got to School, Greg degusd as a Teen and no one see him. When Rowley saw Greg with a cool tee and sunglees, he thinked, What's with the New Kid? As Greg and Rowley show up Greg said, "Hey it Me, Greg!" "Your voice sounded diffrent, how you get it?" said Rowley. "Uhhh... You get it, I'm changed." Greg said it. Rowley said, "You wearing Rodrick's Tee?" "No I'm..That Realy rold!" said Greg. "What, The Bad Guys going to taked the cannel?"asked Rowley."No, They didn't." said Greg. At Room 64, Greg said, "You need to be lazy." "What? What happed your voice?" said Patty. "I don't know, do you try some candy?" said Greg. she tryed and said "No" the candy zap at Patty and said "I mean yes, what is it?" "Lieing candy." said Greg. "Do you say Lieing Candy?" Patty said. She look the box it said 'The First Lieing Candy only 99 certs' Greg said "It Cool, huh?"'' "uhhh..." Patty noted don't get it. Soon, Greg came to Holly, "Hi Holly!" said Greg. "Hey, your voice uh..." Holly said. "Changed, somehow." Replied Greg. Later that day, Greg walked to his room and Mom so up, "Do you first drinked Rodrick's '''Puberty '''juice?" asked Mom. "Me? Nooooo..." Greg said in his Teen voice. "Well, Greg you think so you hit Puberty.." Mom repiled. ''Shoot! ''Greg thinked as He get his mind off of 'Rodrick's Puberty juice' but he don't think so.. '''Greg's POV:' I'm not the one to get Puberty with my voice. I said, "I got to go..." Chapter 3: The Third Time to Hit Puberty Greg's POV: I Got to Be a Geek at school but one day... "Hey Rodrick..." I said. Rodrick don't say hi all he said is, "What have you been?"In my bed I have sleeping. Rodrick pov Did you drink my juice?greg say no haven't. Greg pov Next morning me and holly were talking then She lean to me the we kiss.i pull her closer she oppend her mouth then I put my tounge in her and she did too.When we break she said I love you I said I love you too.I noticed is not a dreem because I should just have waken up.I noticed we are only in the hallway I grab her hand walk her to a quiet place.we started to take her clothing off. I lock the door then i started to take our clothing off. Holly pov This is my best day of my life.Greg pulls me closer to me I grab my bag and got a condom he put on him then I whet on top off him.i ride him like a bull he so big he maybe 8 in and he only 16,I keep poundiog on him then he flips us he pounds into me then we both came. Rodrick's POV: I just walked to the Hills house, their a sign that on it, it said, "Gone malling, Mr. Hills" I just had no idea what is that means. I checked, Mr. Hills is at the mall! I got it! So I got on the van and drive at the City mall to find mr. Hills, 1 Hour Later.. I find him and I bump in the beautiful girl In the world, Heather Hills... I daydreamed about the time we get together, The pool, the movies and I even ask her to be in my rock band, until "Sir?" She said, I woke up "SIR!" Spoked Mr. Hills, "Yes?" I asked "Who is this beautiful ma'ma?" "This is Heather Hills.." He said "She is moody, by the way I'm mr. Hills" "Oh look at the time, I got to go," I said when ran to my van. Greg's POV: We took on some clothes on, "I have some fun," She said "It nice it see you.." Lucky me I don't get caught, My Mom said, Wait until you are married. "Bye, friend..." Said Holly as she blow a kiss to me and I grab that lovable kiss I have..